


I'll lick your wounds and kiss your mouth

by TheCrimsonKing



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood brothers ending, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Forced Relationship, I learned the word Yandere today, I mean...they have so much sex in here, Incest, M/M, Marathon Sex, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Top Daniel Diaz, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, slightly power mad Daniel, the repercussions of the blood brothers ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonKing/pseuds/TheCrimsonKing
Summary: “When did you start caring about what’s right and what’s wrong, Sean?”
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 34
Kudos: 83





	I'll lick your wounds and kiss your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> So I already posted this twice but it's back by semi-popular demand. I didn't think anyone wanted this but here it is.

Daniel’s sixteen now, skinny, and about an inch taller than Sean. His dark bangs dipped between his eyes. His hair was as shaggy and wild as an 80s glam metal band. He’s always wearing jean shorts, cut jagged right below the knee, a tight t-shirt with some popular cartoon on it, and colorful, Hi-Top vans.

He’s snuggled between Finn and Hannah, his arms thrown over their shoulders. His grin is illuminated by the glow of the dying fire as it flickers against the oasis winds of Puerto Lobos. Their camp tonight rested in front of Esteban’s spit of land near the dark ocean, their garage shop stood behind them in the summer dusk. The sky above them is the color of a ripe gala apple.

Cassidy sat to the right of Sean, plucking her sad guitar and humming while Penny sat to the left of him. Jacob was off in his own world, staring over the ocean about a dozen feet from them. It was so peaceful.

It was the first time their Humboldt County crew visited them in Mexico. It’s been six years, but they got on like no time had passed. Their laughter crested with the wind. The moment was perfect. Sean wished he could capture it in a snow globe and live like this forever.

Sean put his pen down. There was a sketch of Daniel’s carefree smile on the page under him. They no longer had to worry about money, or security. They found a home in their Eldorado, in each other.

Sean glanced up from the drawing, catching Daniel’s soft brown eyes on him. The teen put on a smile as quick as a switchblade before untangling himself from Finn and Hannah.

“Sean?”

“Yeah, buddy?”

“Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure, Enano.” Sean said. The teen smiled before standing and grabbing an army green, rolled up sleeping bag before he joined Sean. They’d taken to spooning on the beach together when the weather was forgiving. Sean wasn’t sure he was ready to call it a night, but he guessed there was no harm in seeing what Daniel wanted.

Sean ran a hand through Daniel’s soft hair, catching on the knots. It was always disorienting that the teen was so tall now. Daniel leaned into his touch like a hungry cat begging for treats.

They walked along the beach until Sean could fit their camp in the palm of his hand. The sound of laughter, thinly veiled dirty talk, or Cassidy’s guitar was drowned under the crashing waves of the ocean. The gold glow of the campfire bloomed up like a beacon from behind the hill they just walked down.

Daniel stretched out the two-person sleeping bag before sitting on it with his knees pressed to his stomach. Sean sat down next to him, close enough that their shoulders were brushing. They both stared out over the ink black ocean as the sun disappeared below the horizon.

The teen seemed nervous in a way he hadn’t been since he was a child back in Seattle, like a kid with his hand caught in the Choco-crisp box.

“What did you do?” Sean asked flatly. It’s a tone he hadn’t used with Daniel in a while.

“I heard you and Finn—well, I knew you were into him but…”

“Were you spying on me, you creeper?”

“No! I just heard…did you guys—”

“Hey, that’s my business, dude.”

Daniel pouted, making him look younger than he had in years. The kid had some personal space issues when it came to Sean. He wanted to know everything about him, where he was at all times, what he was thinking, and what he would do next. It started soon after Sean lost his eye, probably born of misplaced guilt. Daniel never stopped blaming himself for what happened at Merrill’s weed farm.

Sean let out a deep breath. He needed to cut Daniel some slack, because it has been the two Wolf Brothers against the world for so long that Daniel didn’t know any other way, and now? In Puerto Lobos? Depending on each other was a matter of life and death.

“We…made out.” Sean said.

“Is that all you did?” Daniel asked.

“We didn’t bone if that’s what you’re asking.” Sean guessed it wouldn’t hurt if he kept a little secret.

“It’s not! Oh, well it is. Kinda.”

“This leading anywhere, Daniel?”

“It is.” Daniel said.

Sean wasn’t ready for dry lips on his, especially his little brother’s. Daniel was too eager, almost knocking Sean against the sleeping bag as he gripped the sleeve of Sean’s shirt, keeping him from escaping. Daniel’s eyes were shut tight, like he was concentrating on something hard enough to give him a nosebleed. Sean’s stomach sank as he pushed against Daniel. His brother wouldn’t budge. When did he get so strong?

Daniel pulled back for breath after almost suffocating them both with the kiss. He watched Sean as if he were waiting for an answer to a question, his dark pupils painted black in the moonlight. Sean raised his knees to his stomach and wrapped his arm around them, glancing at his sneakers before watching Daniel again.

“What are you doing, dude?” Sean asked.

“C’mon, I was kissing you.”

“Yeah, but why?”

“Because I love you.”

“I love you too, Enano, but not in this way. We’re brothers—”

“We’re _Wolf_ Brothers.” Daniel said. He hasn’t mentioned the Wolf Brothers since right before the massacre at the border.

“Okay.” Sean said. “But that doesn’t mean this is right.”

“When did you start caring about what’s right and what’s wrong, Sean?”

“Don’t say that. I’ve—”

“None of what we did was right, but it was necessary. To get here! To get to Puerto Lobos.” Daniel said. “You said we could do whatever we wanted here.”

“And what do you want, Daniel?”

“You, Sean.”

“In this way?”

“Yeah. I’ve always—well, I used to think something was wrong with me for wanting you like this, but you showed me after dad died that just because somethings are considered wrong doesn’t mean they are, you know? Like robbing Merrill’s weed farm or killing Lisbeth or destroying the cops at the border.” 

“We had to do those things.”

“And I have to do this, Sean. I have to show you that I love you.”

“Daniel! I love you too, more than anything in the world, but not like this. We can’t do this.”

“We can do anything.” Daniel said lowly, rocks and shells slowly lifted from the beach as the earth trembled. Sean’s breath picked up as he stood up on unsteady feet. Daniel rose with him, clenching his fist, hazy with power. “Or at least I can.”

Sean was seized by an invisible force, his joints locking up. To Daniel’s credit, the boy didn’t throw him to the ground like an abused toy. He was placed on the lumpy sleeping bag with care.

Daniel had never used his powers on him—even back when they first got to Puerto Lobos and had their screaming matches, trying to process where they were and their future. It never entered Sean’s mind that Daniel could or would but, he doesn’t know who they are anymore, ever since he let Daniel kill Lisbeth. That’s when things changed.

Daniel stood above him, a shadow in the black night, his fist still clenched and suddenly Sean was thankful for all the precision training they did. The power closing around Sean felt like he was in a straitjacket. He took as deep a breath as he could.

“Daniel stop this!”

“No. You’ll love me after this. After I show you.”

“Show me what?!”

“Stop yelling. If they hear, they’ll come, and you don’t want that.”

“You wouldn’t kill—”

“I would, Sean. I’ll kill anyone who gets in my way.”

“My? We’re brothers. It’s always me and you against the world, Enano!”

“In _our_ way then.” Daniel said. “Just…Let me show you, Sean.”

Before Sean could speak, his voice became trapped in his throat as Daniel straddled him, hot and heavy above him. Sean struggled to move his arms, eventually freeing one to grip Daniel’s hip as some sort of last plea. The boy looked down at him with knife eyed determination.

“I’m going to let you go now. Don’t move or else.”

“You would really hurt me, Daniel?” Sean asked.

“No. Never, but I wasn’t talking about you.”

Sean knew exactly who he was threatening. Finn. It hit Sean that this wasn’t anger or rejection driving Daniel. It was jealousy. The teen had always wanted Sean to himself, ever since they were kids, though Sean never knew that it was to this extent.

Daniel freed Sean from his telekinetic hold. Sean spread out his arms, his body creaking. He didn’t dare move more. Daniel watched him before crawling over his body and aligning their mouths, his knee between Sean’s legs. The teen glanced at him before pressing their lips together. Their open mouths caught on each other’s. Daniel tasted like teeth rotting, strawberry soda. His body felt warmer than summer above his. Daniel increased the pressure until he was devouring Sean’s mouth, claiming him with clumsy kisses.

They pulled apart, breathless.

“Wow.” Daniel said. “That’s even better than I thought it was going to be.”

“Yeah.” Sean said between breaths. “Okay, we’re done here.”

“What did you do with Finn?”

“Daniel.”

“What did you do with Finn? Don’t make me ask him.”

“Like I said, we just made out!”

“It didn’t sound like it.”

“Daniel. What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know.” Daniel said. “That you love me more than him?”

“You know I do!”

“Then show me. Like you showed him, but better.”

“Show you? Daniel, do you want to like—”

“Yes. I want…to have sex with you.”

“No, you don’t, Daniel.”

“I do. I’ve seen videos about how to and well, I’m not a kid anymore so you don’t have to feel guilty.”

“I know you’re not, Enano but if dad could see us right now—”

“You can’t talk your way out of this one. I’m done listening to you. You’re going to listen to me now.” Daniel said. “Take your clothes off.”

Sean drew in a shuddery breath. This couldn’t be happening, right? This was his little brother, his Enano, his world. How did they end up like this? Was Sean that bad of a big brother? Sean often chewed over the question in too late nights and now he guessed this was his answer. He had Daniel’s love, his undying attention, but in this obsessive funhouse mirror way.

Sean sat up and pulled his hoodie over his head with trembling hands, the cool night kissing goosebumps into his skin. Daniel watched him as if he were in a trance, his fist still loosely clenched as if ready for any sign of resistance. Sean laid back on the sleeping bag as he unbuckled his belt. He couldn’t bring himself to pull his pants down.

“Sean.” Daniel said his name like a warning. “Don’t make me say it again.”

Sean’s eyes smeared with tears as he pulled his jeans and boxers down, kicking them off.

“Good.” Daniel said before taking off his own clothes slowly. 

He hadn’t seen Daniel naked since they first got to Puerto Lobos. It was a man’s body he was looking at now and if it belonged to anyone else, Sean would be so ready to get lucky. The teen was handsome, no, beautiful, in the way wildfires were, untamed. An angel with a dirty face.

Daniel looked a bit nervous before frowning in concentration, gripping Sean’s hips hard enough to bruise and pulling him down toward him. Daniel didn’t waste any time before sticking a finger in his own mouth, getting it wet with spit. He yanked Sean’s leg until it was up over his shoulder and stuck a finger in him unceremoniously. Sean gasped—it burned. He was still sore from his first time with Finn last night. He figured it would’ve hurt more if he wasn’t still used from that because Daniel certainly wasn’t being kind and gentle with him. He bit his bottom lip to keep the groans in, afraid that they were going to carry with the wind to the camp just beyond the hill. The fucking was painful—the kid must’ve gotten all his moves from any number of violent porn videos on the internet. Still, Sean moaned when Daniel added another finger.

“I knew it.” Daniel said.

“Knew what?” Sean gasped.

“That you fucked Finn. This should be hurting.”

“Is that why you’re being so fucking rough?”

“No! I…Am I hurting you, Sean?” The teen stopped fingering him and had the nerve to look guilty, but Sean could tell that wasn’t going to last.

“Kind of.” Why was he still being so nice to Daniel? “Stop. Please.”

“No way.” Daniel said. He resumed fucking him with his fingers, but slowly. He looked pleased with himself when Sean moaned and tipped his head back. Sean curled his toes against the wave of pleasure that hit him. His cock hard, heavy, and hot against his stomach. “See? You like this.”

“You didn’t really give me a choice, Daniel.” Sean shot back, using his scolding voice which added another layer of _wrong_ to this situation. Daniel had the nerve to chuckle before removing his fingers, dragging Sean down further until they’re flushed together, Daniel’s erection pressed up against his hole, just like Finn’s was last night. The teen spit into his palm before rubbing it over his cock. Sean’s stomach turned when Daniel pushed in with a gasp. Sean was full of his little brother’s cock as he clenched his eyes shut at the pain and pleasure drowning him.

Daniel’s breath was labored as he secured Sean’s leg over his shoulder, his fingernails biting into the top of Sean’s thigh.

“Tight.” Daniel sighed out. “It feels so…awesome. I fucking knew it would.”

“Daniel.” Sean groaned. “Hurry up! Before they see.”

“What if I want them to? What if I want them all to know you’re mine?”

“Please, Daniel, don't—God!” The rest of his words were cut off by another awkward, hard push of Daniel's hips, cock filling him to the brim as his brother held his hips with one hand, preventing him from pulling away, making him take every inch, grinding against his prostate. He was bigger than Finn and Sean wished he never had to find that out.

Sean twisted his fingers in the material of the sleeping bag, desperate to hold on to something so he pulled up, cupping the back of Daniel's neck. Daniel let Sean's leg go to his sides as he met his lips, awkwardly giving him a flurry of slick kisses. Sean cradled Daniel between his thighs as the teen picked up speed, pounding away into him enough to make it good and make it hurt in equal measures. It was nothing like the syrupy slow sex with Finn last night. This was quick, passionate, possessive—Daniel wanted to claim him, mark his territory, write his name on every inch of Sean, inside and out. In a twisted way, Sean understood. They’ve walked through hell together and became so much more than brothers—they’ve killed for each other and would do so again and again. This blurring of lines wasn’t even close to the worst thing they’ve ever done together but still—he can't stop imagining Daniel as the little, spunky brat that wouldn’t get out of his room.

“Sean, oh my God.” Daniel groaned out as he laid fully on top of Sean, before licking his way into Sean's mouth, his sharp, deep, thrusts never slowing. Sean was sticky with sweat even with the cold wet night pressing down on him, crushed under Daniel's weight. His cock caught in the hot slick between his and Daniel's abdomens. He’s coming before he knows it, spraying streaks between their stomachs. Daniel stilled, fascinated and a little proud.

“You’re beautiful, Sean. I love you.” Daniel said quietly, before drinking him in through his mouth. Sean watched the stars beyond Daniel, glittering white in a sea of black as he caught his breath when Daniel’s lips moved away from his. Daniel had stopped for now, to study Sean's face as if he wanted to memorize every detail of Sean in this moment.

Daniel moved again, propping himself up with his hand on the sleep bag by the left side of Sean's head. His face was covered in a veil of shadows as he fucked Sean relentlessly. Sean covered his mouth to mute his groans—something he should’ve done with Finn last night. Daniel seemed to notice since he frowned before yanking Sean's hand away so he could hear him.

“Fuck, Daniel, ow!”

“Shush, I’m almost done.” Daniel sighed out. He continued filling Sean for minutes that felt like an eternity. He finally came with a gasp, smothering half of it in Sean’s mouth, his fingers tangled in Sean’s hair. Finn had used a condom last night, so Sean didn’t get a chance to know what it felt like to be filled with come, but now he knows, thanks to his little brother.

Daniel pulled out after catching his breath and sat back on his knees.

“That was…wow.” Daniel said.

Sean sat up and pulled on his discarded underwear and pants, slowly, grunting against the sharp pain in his backside. He definitely was going to be limping. “Daniel, you raped me. Do you understand that?”

Daniel scoffed, pulling on his own pants. “No. You liked it so…”

“That doesn’t mean I consented.”

“Sean, it was something I had to do. I’m sorry.” Daniel said. “Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad, enano.” Sean said, surprising himself as a strange calmness washed over him despite the dull ache in his body from the power pin and the rough fucking. It was dangerous how fast he could rationalize Daniel’s behavior. It's what got him into this mess. “But if we’re going to do this again, we’re going to need some rules.”

“…Yeah?”

“Rule number one: Don’t do this to anyone else without their permission.”

“Okay.”

“Rule number two: I have to consent, Enano. If I say no? It’s a no.”

“But what if you always say no?”

“I…won’t.” Sean said.

“You promise?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sean said with an air of chill he didn’t feel. His stomach felt like there was thorns twisting in it as he accepted his new fate. It hurt less than being without Daniel. He was also afraid of what would happen if he told Daniel they were never going to do this again. “Rule number three: if we’re in the middle of having sex and I want to stop? You stop. No questions asked.”

“…Fine.”

“Those are the rules”

“I want rules too.” Daniel said. Sean took a deep breath and waited. “You’re only going to be with me from now on. Not with Finn or anyone else.”

“Daniel, I…okay.”

“Good.” Daniel said before pressing his lips against Sean’s like he were dotting a sentence, signing a contract. He pulled back, his eyes full of dark devotion and desire. “I love you, Sean.”

“I…love you too.”

*

They didn’t talk about what happened when they walked back to their friends. Sean barely heard the cheers or feel Finn throwing his arm over his shoulders and declaring the party returned. Daniel switched back into his fun-loving self, the life of the party, though every once in a while, they catch each other’s eyes.

Sean turned Finn down after the man proposed a night cap. Finn seemed to know something was up between Sean and Daniel but didn’t say much except the offer was still on the table.

The Humboldt County crew migrated back north a week later. Finn and Sean said tearful goodbyes and only Sean knew it was the last time he’ll see the punk. It’d be too hard to let him go otherwise. Daniel was lost in a group hug from all of them before they untangle, the crew walking in the direction of whatever passes for transportation back to America in Puerto Lobos. Sean wouldn’t know.

Sean and Daniel still talked, still joked, still watched television together, like Sean didn’t get raped on the beach. He was shocked at how nothing had changed. It was almost as if it were just a fucked-up nightmare.

A week later he’s bent over a car, his hands greasy from the guts of the engines. The Diaz repair shop was hot because the air condition was on the fritz again. His shirt stuck to his body like a loose skin as he became sweat pebbled. He had on a dim yellow light, most of the natural sunlight was beaten back by the almost closed garage door.

He took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his hand over his forehead, probably leaving a black stripe of oil across it.

There was a heavy, hot weight leaning on him from behind as an arm wrapped around his waist. He was anchored down until he’s bending over his car, a heavy erection pressing against his backside. Daniel trailed one of his fingers up Sean’s arm until his hand is placed over Sean’s, lacing their fingers to crown.

“Hey.” Daniel said, his warm breath brushing the shell of Sean’s ear. Sean shivered as his stomach dropped. He knew exactly what the teen wanted. To Daniel’s credit, he did give Sean two weeks to get adjusted to their new world order.

“Daniel.” Sean said. He tried to turn around to face his brother, but the teen held fast, closing the hood of the car Sean was working on with his telekinesis. Sean barely had time to move his fingers. Daniel’s hand travelled up until he cupped the back of Sean’s neck and gently guided him until the side of his face is pressed against the hot hood of the car. Daniel’s other hand cupped Sean’s cock through his shorts.

“Can we now?” Daniel’s voice was low, rumbling through Sean. “I’ve waited long enough. I don’t want to pressure you but…”

“You’re going to anyway?”

“Maybe.” Daniel said. “But here I am, asking for your consent, just like you told me to.”

Sean took a deep breath. A part of him held out hope that what happened between them that night on the beach was just some bad-wrong rough patch and that they would go back to being brothers. He also wonders about the repercussions of saying no. He clenched his eyes shut before opening them and pressing back against Daniel’s erection.

“Let me just clean up and we’ll do it in the bed.” Sean said.

“No. I want you like this. With you leaning over the car. You look good. You look like dad.” Daniel said, untangling their hands. Sean didn’t want to unpack that last sentence. The teen reached into the pockets of his own grey sweatpants and pulled out a pink bottle. He held it in the peripheral vision of Sean’s good eye. “Look what I bought today.”

“Lube?”

“Yeah. To make it easier on you.”

“Learned from last time?”

“I’m sorry, Sean. I just—I was angry.”

“Yeah. You were. Cool it.”

“I’ll be gentle this time.”

“And if I don’t want to do it now?”

“I won’t make you but…”

“But?”

“Nothing. I just won’t make you.” Daniel sighed out before pushing his hard cock against Sean’s ass, rutting slowly. He placed his hands on Sean’s hips to hold him still. Sean knew he wasn’t getting through to Daniel and worried that maybe his days of teaching the teen are over—but he couldn’t think that way. They’re still _hermano y hermano_ against the world…he’ll give Daniel this and they’ll have another talk when it’s worked out of their systems.

Sean unbuckled his pants, letting them and his underwear pool to the floor and stepped out of them. Daniel wasted no time pulling down his sweatpants and kicking them to the side. Sean heard the bottle squeak as Daniel coated his fingers in the lubricant. He circled Sean’s hole before pushing two of his fingers in—a little too eager. Sean gasped and bit his bottom lip as Daniel made quick work of thrusting in and out of him, hooking his fingers and pressing them against Sean’s prostate. Sean reached down and stroked his own cock, trying to rid his mind of how much they shouldn’t be doing this.

Daniel pulled his fingers back and Sean felt the blunt, slick head of Daniel’s cock against his hole. His brother pushed in until he bottomed out gasping in Sean’s ear. Sean felt so stretched out, the fullness and burning still new to him.

Daniel was being gentle, slowly pulling out and pushing back in, leaking soft signs and groans from his lips. He tangled his fingers in Sean’s hair and combed through, while picking up speed—eventually slamming in. Sean covered his mouth as Daniel fucked him hard enough to rock the car.

The white sunshine leaking from the partially closed garage door became shaded as someone walked to it. Sean could only see the person’s feet.

“Shit, Daniel—stop.” Sean whispered as he moved one of his hands back to hold Daniel’s hip. Daniel leaned over pushing impossibly deep causing Sean to gasp. Daniel gripped Sean’s wrist hard enough to bruise as he placed it back on the car. “Daniel—”

“Estamos cerrados!” Daniel called out over Sean’s shoulder, he never stopped thrusting into Sean, filling him with cock, even harder than before. Sean’s breathing was labored as he clenched his eyes shut at the rough fucking. His face heating with embarrassment for the first time in a long time.

“Volveré más tarde.” The person said from the other side of the garage door. The shadow walked away, and Sean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before elbowing Daniel in his side.

“Ow!” The teen stopped thrusting and pulled out with a shiver as Sean turned to face him.

“Dude, what happened to rule number three?” Sean asked. Daniel pressed their lips together like it was an answer before Sean pushed him back. “Rule number three now or we'll stop doing this.”

“You think you can stop me?”

Sean's stomach sank. “Daniel—”

“I’m kidding.” Daniel said, stepping close enough that Sean can smell his deodorant failing to cover his sex heavy musk. His fingers are coarse as he cupped Sean’s jaw. “You know I'd never hurt you.”

“That’s not funny.” Sean said. “What’s rule number three?”

Daniel moved closer, hand still on Sean’s jaw as he glanced down at Sean's mouth before meeting his eyes.

“When you say stop, we stop. Even if we're in the middle of fucking.”

“Yeah and you didn’t do that.”

“Sorry.” Daniel said. Sean could tell he wasn’t as the teen pressed their mouths together. Sean considered stopping this whole arrangement—Finn was far away and safe now—but he had to admit he was worried about what Daniel would do, how he would take his anger out on the world around him or if the teen would even stop if Sean told him to. At one point, he would’ve absolutely believed Daniel wouldn’t hurt him but that night on the beach proved otherwise. The worst part is Daniel didn’t know he was hurting Sean. He thinks what they’re doing is normal. He thinks this is love.

“Sean? Are you still with me?” Daniel asked.

“Yeah.”

“So, we’re going to continue?” Daniel didn’t wait for an answer before sliding his hand to Sean’s lower back and pulling, guiding Sean closer. Sean sighed as he hugged his brother—despite everything, the teen still felt as good as he did when he was little. Still felt like home. Sean took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of him.

Daniel must’ve taken it as the affirmative because Sean felt tingles crawl over his skin as he’s lifted via Daniel’s power and placed on the car. Before he could scold the teen, Daniel grabs his hips, slides him down until his thighs are wrapped around Daniel’s hips. Daniel cut off Sean’s thoughts when he slid inside him again.

“Oh my God, Sean. You feel so good. I love you so much.”

“Yeah, jeez. I love you too.” Sean groans out, the hard push of Daniel’s hips knocking gasps out of him. He’s taking it better, which was a disturbing thought.

Daniel pushes deep, gripping Sean’s hips before spilling into him with a sob, his face against Sean's neck, pulling them flush together as Sean tangled his finger in Daniel’s dark hair. The teen slowly stroked Sean’s cock, never pulling out, softening inside of him. Sean came between them with a gasp.

A minute passed before Sean slipped when Daniel's powers shut off. He tightened his thighs around Daniel’s hips and looped his arms around the boy's neck. Daniel held him up without the use of his powers, showing how strong he'd gotten.

Daniel pressed their lips together now that their faces were aligned. It was a hot, slick pressure, their bodies sticking together like Velcro in the wet heat of the garage.

They kissed until Sean felt light-headed. He placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder and pushed. The teen got the idea and let him down.

Sean flinched at the pain. He needed to teach Daniel not to be so rough. The thought makes his stomach sink. Admitting that would be like admitting this was their new normal.

Though he did hold out hope that this was just some fucked up phase and Daniel will grow tired of him or fall in love with someone else and they could pretend this never happened and just be the Diaz brothers again.

“Ew you got stuff all over me.” Daniel said, looking at the stripes of black car oil on his tanned arms. “But I got stuff in you, so I guess we're even.”

“That’s supposed to be funny?” Sean asked putting on his jeans. Between the car oil and come inside him, he really needed a shower and was in no mood for Daniel’s snark.

“C’mon, don't act like you didn’t enjoy it.” Daniel pulled on his sweatpants.

“That’s not the point.”

“It’s the only point that matters.” Daniel said.

Sean sighed. “Enano, do you ever see us stopping this? This is—”

“We just started.” Daniel said. “And you said you were mine. Forever.”

“Yeah, but I’m not your slave, dude.”

“I know you’re not but we’re in love. That means you belong to me.”

“That’s not what love is.”

Daniel frowned before speaking. “Sean? Can we talk about this later? We have stuff to do.”

The teen walked toward the garage door before grabbing a beer from the cooler. He opened it and took a long drink, never taking his eyes off Sean.

“You still want me to sweep the garage?” Daniel asked as if they weren’t fucking minutes ago.

Sean had a million things to say but he couldn’t force anything out but: “Yeah. Sure.”

*

Daniel slept with his arm draped across Sean’s chest. Sean’s chin rested on the crown of Daniel’s head as they snuggled. They never slept alone, no matter how old the teen had gotten. What had started as sharing warmth back in the snowy linen cabin grew into a tradition that brought them closer than any two brothers have ever been.

It’s about 3AM as Sean stared at the water spots in the ceiling. Daniel was warm and a sort of comfortable-heavy against him. The teen never snored so it’s a little too quiet in the house.

“Dad.” Daniel mumbled in his sleep as he squeezed Sean tighter. The teen always had vivid dreams and Sean wondered if that had something to do with his powers.

Despite everything that’d happened between them in the last few weeks, it pained Sean to hear Daniel was still hurting over things they’ve lost. Dad, childhood, friends, innocence, and even Karen.

“…Sean.”

Sean gently rubbed his hand down Daniel’s shoulder to calm him. The teen froze before letting out a breath as he awoke.

“You okay, enano?” Sean asked softly.

“I had a bad dream. You were with dad and-and you were both…dead. You left me alone.” Daniel said the last sentence with barely disguised resentment, as if Sean had actually done it. Sean’s stomach sank before he went back to caressing Daniel.

“That’ll never happen.” Sean said. “Don’t worry about it.

“Yeah.” Daniel didn’t sound convinced. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

“Same here.”

“Even with what I’m doing to you?”

“…What?”  
  
“Never mind.” Daniel said as he sat up against the headboard of the bed. Sean could only see Daniel through the stripes of moonlight leaking through the curtains. The teen combed his fingers through Sean’s hair, just like Sean used to do to Daniel when he was little. “Why are you awake?”

“Couldn’t sleep. Too busy thinking.”

“About what?”

“The cabin. Mushroom.” _The cougar we killed._

Sean often thought that’s where things broke bad. Behind the curtain of his eyes, Sean alternated between seeing the cougar being crushed and Lisbeth, months later, her body falling to the floor like a rag doll. They died in the same way—all the bones in their bodies pulverized, but it was necessary (right?) They both were going to hurt them—hurt Daniel. 

Sean took a deep breath and held it for a second too long before he let it out. _Anything to help you sleep at night, dude._

“Oh! Mushroom!” Daniel said, too excited for 3:10am. “She was such a good doggy—dog, I mean.” The teen had tried to act older lately. He forewent his usual retina assaulting bright clothes for a more monochromatic look—dark shirts, dark jeans, dark shoes. “I miss her Sean.”

“Me too.” Sean said. “But she’s with dad now.”

Daniel let out a breath. “You don’t have to lie to me anymore, you know?”

“What do you mean?”

“They’re nowhere. They’re both just dead.”

“Daniel, that’s—”

“We need to go to bed.” Daniel cut him off. “You’re late fixing up that Dodge Dart for the Martinez’s.”

“Whose fault is that?” Sean said without thinking, his face heated. If the Martinez’s knew what they’ve done on the hood of their car…

Daniel chuckled before he settled back down on the bed. He leaned over Sean before he pressed their lips together, a warm, dry weight. Sean breathed through his nose as Daniel licked against his gated mouth. He felt more than saw Daniel pouting.

“Open your mouth.”

“You really want my morning breath?” Sean asked, trying to hide his nervousness. He’s really not ready to be fucked again so soon and especially by his little brother. 

“Ew.” Daniel said. “Never mind.”

They went back to cuddling. Sean finally fell asleep, greeted by dreams of dad and Daniel playing video games in their old living room while he sketched them.

*

It must’ve been near twelve in the morning when Sean crawled into their tent. He was drunk and high, crossfaded. He smelled of weed—even more so than usual—as he slept with his arm over his eyes, his new Mohawk slicked back on his head. He’d elbowed Daniel awake by mistake when he’d come in, too drunk to notice.

Daniel took a deep breath before glancing over at his brother in the dark.

He couldn’t decide if he was angry with Sean for abandoning him to hang out with his new friends or if he was happy Sean was sleeping in their tent tonight and not Cassidy’s. He knew his brother liked her—he had it rubbed in his face all day.

Sean turned to lay on his side with his arms cushioning his head and his knees pressed against his stomach. He was slack jawed in a deep sleep. He looked vulnerable, thin, and…small.

As Daniel’s power grew, he started to notice how fragile Sean was. It was a lifetime ago when Sean used to put him in headlocks, slap him, noogie him or hold him down in some way.

Daniel wondered what he would’ve done to Sean back if he’d known he had these powers and recently, he’d been thinking about evening the score, especially when Sean scolded him or grabbed him to make a point.

This line of thinking always led to Daniel envisioning Sean, laying on his back, frozen with Daniel’s powers, having no choice but to bend to Daniel’s will. He used to think about just holding him down and laughing in his face but lately…he’d been imaging their lips pressed together tightly. It was weird because he used to think kissing was gross, but being so close to Sean now, sharing a cabin, a room in their grandparent’s house, a tent—holding each other, it felt like the next natural step.

Plus, he knew Sean had never kissed anyone and they’re wolf brothers, which meant they belonged to each other. It only made sense Daniel be the first to kiss Sean and maybe someday do…more.

He moved close enough to Sean that he could feel the teen’s warm, beer-soaked breath along his face. Daniel’s stomach fluttered with butterflies as his heart beat to the speed of the hummingbird’s wings. He figured a closed mouth kiss ought to do it, but Sean’s mouth was open and slick—Daniel wanted to drink it. He opened his mouth and pressed it against his brother’s. His breath sped up as he touched tongues with Sean—the bitter taste of beer entered his mouth but it couldn’t dim the breath-caught light blooming in his chest. He pulled back when he absolutely needed to breathe. He shuddered and pressed his thighs together to relieve the pressure of his hard cock. Could he touch himself without waking up his brother?

The stolen kiss confirmed everything he was feeling, took away the confusion. The clouds of doubt parted. He wanted Sean. Sean was his soulmate.

“Finn.” Sean mumbled out, still dead asleep. He turned on his stomach. Daniel’s eyebrows raised in surprise. His brother was dreaming the kissed they’d just shared was with Finn. Did that mean Sean liked boys? That was at least one hurdle jumped. Now he knew that Sean wouldn’t reject him just because he was a boy.

And since Sean was dreaming about Finn…

Daniel moved slowly, crawling over Sean’s back and resting his hands on either side of his brother’s waist. His hips were aligned with his brother’s butt. He gulped before pressing his cock against Sean, gasping when it brushed the teen’s backside.

Finn had ‘the talk’ with him and told him how boys do it. It sounded gross right up until this moment. He pushed his hips down harder, too lost to think of what would happen if Sean woke up.

The rub of his cock against Sean felt like electricity shooting through him, his cock harder than it had ever been. He sped up, gasping into the quiet night, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out Sean’s name.

He came hard in his pants, lightheaded from a pleasure he’d not known existed up until this moment. He drooped down, resting his mouth between Sean’s shoulder blades, trying to catch his breath, his hips still stuttering against his brother’s ass. He finally gathered up his energy to flop down next to him.

His underwear was wet with come but Daniel was used to that by now. His brother had told him that having a wet dream just meant he was growing up. Sean didn’t mind scrubbing it out of his clothes for him.

Right then he knew he needed Sean to be more than a brother and a dad to him. He needed Sean to be his in every possible way he could be.

*

“Happy birthday to you!”

The bar was empty except for their little pond of friends they acquired in Puerto Lobos. There was Antonio, Gabriel, Angelica, Tobias, and Matthew—Daniel’s squad of friends, while Sean had Maru, her twin sister Martina and Guillermo. Senor and Senora Cordero—the owners of the bar—had closed it just for Daniel’s 17th birthday party.

Daniel blew out the candles and accepted a hug from Angelica—the girl liked his brother, but Daniel didn’t seem to notice or care.

Sean sat on the stool at the bar, drinking whiskey and watching Daniel from across the room. The teenager had taken a piece of cake and leaned against the jukebox in the corner of the establishment. He was in an animated conversation with Antonio.

The music was some top 40s billboard stuff—it all sounded the same to Sean, especially when he was tipsy like he was now.

Maru sat next to him. She was just as tall as he was and had shoulder length black hair, parted in the middle. She always wore black—tonight it was a black tank top and jeans that were low on her hips. Her diamond belly button ring sparkled in the low light of the bar. Her skin was tan, her full lips candy red. Her eyes were dark and surrounded by an thick border of eyelashes long enough to knock birds out of the sky. They always held a sparkle of amusement. He could never tell what she was thinking.

His first sketch of anything in Puerto Lobos was of her. They became fast friends after that. She was his best friend and the only one who knew about that shit with him in Seattle.

He liked her and he thought she liked him. Too bad he was too chicken shit to make a move on her and he won’t ever now, because of this…agreement…with Daniel.

“Seventeen, big year.” Maru said, her accent thick as honey. She’d recently begun speaking English to him to practice. She was already nailing it. “They grow up so fast.”

“Yeah.” Sean knocked back the rest of his whiskey before speaking again. “Still a little brat, though.”

“Some things never change.” Maru sipped her screwdriver. She moved closer to him until their warm, bare arms are touching. Sean’s face flushed. She smelled of roses. “So, this means more time to yourself.”

 _No_. “Maybe.”

Maru placed her hand on his thigh. “Or _ourselves_.”

Sean’s face heated. “I…”

“I know, Sean. Just kiss me.”

The woman pressed her soft lips against his as Sean's mind went blissfully blank. He didn’t know if him being tipsy made it feel that much better, but he felt like he was melting before reality washed over him like cold river water. He placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed until the woman leaned away from him, her big beautiful eyes full of confusion.

“Maru, we can’t—"

Two vodka bottles on the shelves behind their head exploded, raining booze down on them with broken glass. It was loud enough to cut through the music the jukebox was playing. Everyone was watching them, and Daniel had his fist clenched. He was the only one frowning.

“You guys okay?” Antonio asked from his place near Daniel.

Maru wiped the vodka down her arms. She looked unharmed by the glass. “Bien.”

Antonio watched Daniel with a frown before looking at the floor. Matter of fact, all Daniel’s friends looked everywhere but at Sean—what did they know? Sean’s friends were the only people that looked surprised.

“I…have to wash off the booze.” Sean said before standing, Maru smiled at him as everyone started talking amongst themselves again, their voices lost under the music. Senor Cordero took Sean’s place and started cleaning up the spilled vodka and glass shards.

Daniel didn’t say anything as he followed Sean to the restroom. Once they were in, he closed the door behind them. Sean turned to Daniel.

“Daniel, she didn’t know.” Sean said quietly. “So, don’t…give her any shit about it, okay?”

“I’m not mad at her.” Daniel said. That should make Sean feel better, but it doesn’t. “Why did you let her kiss you?”

“It just kinda happened but it won't again. I promise.”

Daniel softened. This was not going the way Sean had feared.

The teen moved in slowly until he brushed his lips against Sean’s. Sean let himself be guided until his back was against the door.

Daniel pulled back with an unreadable expression before letting out a deep sigh.

“Sean…are you afraid of me?”

Sean didn’t feel like saying 'yes' was an option. That seemed to answer the question for him. “Sometimes.”

“Why? I’d never hurt you!”

“It’s not me I’m worried about.” Sean said. “I don’t know, man. You just rage so much lately. This thing that’s going on between us is changing you.”

“No, it’s not! We’re not stopping, Sean! You promised me! Or did you lie to me again, like when you didn’t tell me dad died?”

“That was different.” Sean said. “And I didn’t lie to you! We’re still…doing this, but you have to accept that sometimes I want to hang out with other people.”

“I know.” Daniel said. “But it doesn’t mean you have to kiss them.”

“I won’t, okay? It was a mistake.”

“Okay.” Daniel said as he moved closer, until their lips were inches apart. “Kiss me.”

Sean pressed their lips together before wrapping his arms around his brother’s neck. Daniel deepened the kiss, mouth tasting like chocolate cake against Sean’s whiskey. It created a new flavor that wasn’t entirely bad. Daniel cupped Sean's side before sliding his hand down and groping the front of Sean’s pants, smiling against his lips.

Sean broke the kiss but didn’t untangle from Daniel.

“We shouldn’t. Not here.”

“Why not?”

“Because there are people and—”

“They’re not waiting for us. They’re too drunk.” Daniel said, listening as a beat of music and laughter coming from beyond the door before speaking again. “You’ve said no all week.”

“We can wait until we get home, okay?”

“Or we can do it here, where it’s not boring.”

“Sex is already too boring for you?”

“…No.”

“Then…?”

“I don’t know. Well, I think I do. This bathroom was the first place we came after getting to Puerto Lobos, remember? The wound where those assholes shot me started bleeding again and you kissed it in here. That was a bad memory. I want to make a new one.”

“Daniel…”

“And I know you do to, or you wouldn’t be as,” Daniel cupped Sean's hardening cock through his jeans. “Interested.”

Sean tasted the rust from Daniel’s blood like it was yesterday. They didn’t know where else to go but this bar to clean Daniel’s wound. The boy had finally started crying, whether from pain or relief, Sean didn’t know.

He’d pressed his lips against the bullet graze. Daniel had calmed after that and watched him as if he were in a trance. That was all Sean remembered from that day.

Sean took a shuddery breath as Daniel stroked his cock through his jeans, his grip hot and firm. A wave of heavy want struck Sean—it was almost enough to make him sway. He reached back and shook the door handle.

“This door doesn’t have a lock on it.”

“No biggie. I’ll just stop it with my power.” Daniel said, giving him a quick, closed mouth kiss like he was dotting a sentence. He rubbed Sean’s cock through his pants again before pulling away. He shooed Sean out of the way before pressing his own back against the door. He slid down until he was sitting. He watched Sean with a smirk before pulling out the pink, almost empty lube bottle out of his pocket. “So…”

“What are you doing?”

“I always wanted to try it with you on top.”

“Oh really?” Sean said. “Why don’t I be top this time?”

“Maybe later.”

Sean unbuckled his belt before letting his jeans fall to the floor, stepping out of his puddle of clothes. Daniel shimmed out of his pants as he laid fully on the floor. Sean didn’t want to think of how many germs were probably in this restroom.

The teen squeezed the wheezing bottle of lube until the clear liquid coated his cock. He stroked it, making the needy flesh shimmer in the lowlight of the restroom.

Sean took a deep breath before lowering himself to the ground, kneeling over his brother’s waist. He reached back, circling Daniel’s cock with his fingers before easing it into himself by sitting on it. He gasped way too loud. It was so thick inside him, stretching him until it burned. It was deep, stabbing against his prostate.

Daniel gripped the hems of Sean’s t-shirt and pulled it until the collar cut into Sean’s neck, sobbing.

“Fuck, Sean.” He sighed. Sean bit his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out as he got adjusted, rocking his hips, Daniel’s cock inside him rubbing up against his prostate with every tilt of his hips, causing him to be over stimulated. His own cock bobbed against his lower abdomen, sensitive and hard.

“Daniel.” Sean groaned.

“You feel so awesome. I don’t think anyone else I fuck will feel this good.” Daniel said lowly. “You’re so fucking tight.”

Sean could barely focus on what Daniel was saying, lost in want, moving his hips back and forth as Daniel pressed upwards, grinding his cock in Sean. It hurt just enough to make his senses burn with pleasure.

“Wait, wait.” Daniel said, holding Sean's hips to stop him from rocking. Sean stopped as Daniel slowly sat up, careful not to knock Sean off of him. Sean gasped when Daniel unintentionally pushed even deeper as the teen sat with his back against the door, Sean in his lap. His rough fingers were on Sean’s lower back. Sean circled his arms around Daniel's neck. “There we go. I kinda want to look into your eyes.”

“Didn’t take you for a romantic.” Sean said before pressing their lips together. Daniel moaned into the kiss as he pushed his hips up, fucking Sean as much as he could in their tight position.

Sean leaned back, bracing his hands on the floor to lift himself slightly before pressing himself down on Daniel’s cock. His brother's cock stabbed right against his prostate, Sean getting harder, his precome dripping down his cock, his heart hammering, itchy with sweat as he bit his lips.

“Fuck.” He moaned.

“Oh my God.” Daniel said breathlessly. “That feels so good, I’m about to lose it already.”

It was always fast with Daniel. It was probably because he was too young to be having this much sex, which Sean hates to think about…but he had to admit the sex was getting better—Daniel was a fast learner. Sean still wasn’t too jazzed to be fucking his kid brother, though.

Sean pushed up again, then down, fucking himself on his brother’s cock. Daniel leaned forward, scraping his blunt teeth down the side of Sean’s neck, his hot tongue licking his jugular. Sean wanted to tell him not to leave a mark, but his train of thought was lost when Daniel held him down and fucked him, picking up speed and force, sinking his teeth into Sean's neck.

“I’m going to come.” Daniel shuddered out against Sean's neck, holding him down as came. Sean pushed Daniel back against the door before kissing him, drinking in his brother’s sobs. He pulled back when he felt like his lungs were about to burst. They both stilled, breathing heavily, sharing the same air.

Daniel slowly pulled out of Sean as Sean knelt up, the drag of the cock being pulled out of him burning. Daniel guided him until he was on his back against the warm, restroom floor. Daniel kissed Sean's mouth before moving down, planting his lips between Sean's clothed pecs, over his belly button and in the wispy hairs right above his cock. His brother’s moist, warm breath ghosted over it before sliding it into his hot, wet mouth. Sean immediately had the best orgasm he'd ever had in his life as he released into Daniel’s mouth. Daniel swallowed around him before easing back, wiping the spare come off his mouth with the back of his hand, causing Sean to shiver.

“Yuck.” Daniel said. “Shoulda just gave you a hand job.”

“I’ll remember that when you ask me to suck your dick.” Sean said breathlessly, trying to come down from his high. He froze upon hearing the bass drop from beyond the door. Oh yeah, the party.

“Like you’ve ever done it.” Daniel said as he got dressed.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sean put on his pants slowly, flinching at the sharp pain. He was fucked even harder than he thought. “We need to clean up.”

“And go home. I’m tired.” Daniel said. He always got so sleepy after sex. “Best birthday ever, though.”

They both washed at different sinks in silence, Daniel glancing at him every so often. Sean fingered the purple bruise on his jugular where Daniel had bit down. How was he going to explain this one?

Daniel had always been obsessed with marking him. It started when they were both young and used to wrestle out of frustration. Daniel would always attempt to bruise him by way of pinching, squeezing, slapping or punching. After they inevitably made up, he would ask to see the bruises he left on Sean’s skin.

In hindsight, Sean should’ve paid more attention to that.

When they were satisfied with their state of being, Daniel smiled at him, grabbing his forearm a little too hard as usual, and knocking their mouths together. He deepened the kiss, depositing the salty come he didn’t swallow into Sean's mouth. Sean’s stomach turned as he almost gagged, pushing at Daniel's shoulders. The teen kept their mouths attached by holding Sean to himself, his arm gripping Sean’s midsection—super strong as always.

Sean finally shoved him back before almost puking his come in the sink.

“Dude! What is wrong with you?”

Daniel had the nerve to laugh. “What? It’s yours.”

“Don’t do that again without permission.”

“Oh, c’mon. It was just a joke. Don’t be mad.”

“It’s sexual assault.” Sean said.

“Assault?” Daniel scoffed.

“It’s when you do something that someone else doesn’t—”

“I know what it means. And it wasn’t assault. You’re just being dramatic.” Daniel said before sighing. “Whatever. I won’t do it again, if it matters that much to you.”

“Daniel,” _This is wrong_. Sean pinched the bridge of his nose. “Lets…just go back to the party.”

“Okay.” Daniel said. “I wonder what they thought we were doing in here all this time. It would be so funny if they knew I was fucking your brains out.”

“Daniel.”

“I’m not going to tell them.” Daniel said before putting his hand on the doorknob. “Yet.”

*

There was a petal soft brush across the cut of his cheekbones as Sean lay curled on his side in Karen’s RV. The bed dipped with someone’s weight kneeling next to him as a warm hand pressed down on his. It couldn’t be Karen. She wasn’t the mothering type. Sean turned on his back, his eyes flickering open to see Daniel staring down at him. The boy’s bowl cut had started growing jagged again, in the two weeks since they escaped from Lisbeth’s cult and found refuge in Away. Daniel smiled when their eyes met.

The specks of dust was lit by gold sunset—it must be after six. The room was warm and cozy. Sean had taken a nap after helping with compost and harvesting the garden. He stretched before returning Daniel’s smile.

“Did you eat dinner yet?” Sean asked.

“Yeah.” Daniel said. “Eggos. I made you some too!”

“Thanks. Wait, where’s Karen?”

“She’s gonna stay in town tonight with David.”

“Nice. House to ourselves, enano.” 

“Yeah.” Daniel said distantly, like he was distracted. Sean moved to sit up, but Daniel kept his hand on Sean’s, slowly moving it until his fingers were loosely wrapped around Sean’s wrist. Sean was too big for Daniel to hold him down, but he got the feeling the kid didn’t want him to move yet, so he stayed.

“Everything alright?” Sean asked.

“Yeah.”

“Are you still having those bad dreams? You know, about Lisbeth?”

“No.”

“And…?”

“Just no, Sean.” Daniel said.

“Okay, okay. I’ll drop it.”

Daniel smiled before leaning down and brushing his lips across the tip of Sean’s nose. The kissing between them was new. It’d started immediately after they’d escaped the cult—as Sean was healing from Nicolas’s beating. Daniel’s eyes were glassy with tears when he’d peppered kisses all over Sean’s mushy face and apologizing over and over again. The pain and guilt in the kid’s voice hurt worse than the actual pain of Sean’s bruises.

As the weeks went on, Daniel started greeting him with kisses. Just a quick press of lips on Sean’s cheek when they awoke together. Soon he started kissing Sean whenever they departed too. It should be weird for brothers to do that but the lines between them had blurred so much that Sean doesn’t question it. It seemed to make Daniel happy and that’s what’s important.

Sean sat up, leaning his back against the wall as Daniel got off the bed and ran into the little kitchenette in the RV. He grabbed a stack of Eggos and brought it to Sean with a fork. He turned back for the syrup, putting it on the bed next to Sean. Finally, he sat at the other end of the bed, watching Sean expectantly.

“You rule.” Sean said as he picked up the lukewarm Eggo with both hands and took a bite. Daniel grinned as he sat Indian style across from him in a too big shirt, basketball shorts and socks. It was so calm Sean could almost pretend they’re at home, in Daniel’s room. His stomach sinks but catches his face before it falls into a frown. He needed to be strong for Daniel.

He ate in silence, Daniel’s eyes never leaving him. When he finished, Daniel grabbed the plate before Sean could move it himself. Sean frowned.

“Hey. What’s…going on with you?” Sean asked when Daniel came back and sat across from him again.

“What do you mean?” Daniel answered too quickly.

“Alright. What’d you do?” Sean asked flatly.

“Nothing! I just…I wanted to take care of you, Sean. After—you know. Everything.” _Your eye_ goes unsaid between them.

“That’s not your fault, enano. I agreed to Finn’s stupid plan and I—”

“I know, Sean.”

“And the thing with Nicolas and Lisbeth—”

“I know.”

“So, you don’t have to act,” _guilty_ “weird.”

“Sean.” Daniel said with an air of irritability Sean isn’t used to. He sounded impatient. “I know.”

“Then what are you doing?”

Daniel frowned before crawling toward him. Sean’s not ready for Daniel to straddle him. The boy loosely wrapped his arms around Sean’s neck as Sean’s hand went to the boy’s lower back to steady him. Daniel was hot against him. His face in a determined frown. He pressed their lips together, as if to demonstrate a point Sean was too stupid to get. Sean’s stomach sank as he put his hands between them and pushed lightly but Daniel didn’t budge. The kid finally pulled away when he needed to breathe.

“This.” Daniel said lowly, watching Sean's lips before meeting his eyes again. He slowly scooted off Sean's lap and walked to the door. He turned back to Sean. “I’m going to Joan’s to watch Finding Nemo, if you need me. Bye, Sean.”

“…Bye.”

The kid radios him later and talks about how much he loved Finding Nemo and the new Hawtdog man movie. Then, around midnight, he crawls into bed with Sean. They don’t talk about the kiss. Maybe Sean overthought it. Maybe it was just Daniel's new way of being affectionate. It didn’t matter. The only thing that did was Daniel’s arms wrapped tight around him.

*

Daniel laid on the couch with his head in Sean's lap as they watched television. Sean combed his fingers through Daniel's thick hair. It was at least 4pm on a Sunday—one of their rare days off. They spent it lounging around the house by watching Netflix, playing videogames, and talking.

“Alright, enano.” Sean said as he patted Daniel’s head. “I have to get up.”

“You don’t have to.” Daniel pouted. “You just want to smoke.”

“And go to the corner store before it gets dark. I mean, there’s nothing in the house to eat.”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. Do you want me to come with you?”

“Nah. I can handle it. Just chill for a little bit.”

Daniel sat up, allowing Sean to leave to the kitchen. They just needed something for tonight and maybe tomorrow morning, so that's cereal, milk, a couple of frozen pizzas, coke, Choco-crisps, and bottled water. He made a text list in his phone before throwing on his jacket and going to the bathroom, checking himself in the mirror. He looked alright.

He slipped a cigarette into his mouth and went to the door. He fought the urge to tell Daniel not to open the door for anyone but, like his brother reminded him all the time, he wasn’t a little kid anymore.

“Hey!” Daniel called before Sean closed the door behind himself.

“Yeah?”

“We’re out of lube.”

“Oh, uh, yeah man. That can wait.”

“Are you embarrassed, Sean?” Daniel teased. “Don’t be so uptight about it. Cristobal sees me buy it all the time.”

“Yeah, that’s the problem, dude. If he starts seeing me do it, he’ll put two and two together and find out about us.”

“Or he’ll just think we both know how to party.” Daniel said. “Why are you worried about people finding out about us?”

“Because what we're doing is not normal for two brothers to do.”

“But we're not just two brothers. We're wolf brothers and we can do whatever we want. Anyone who doesn’t like it? I’ll crush them.”

Daniel’s powers have started to become a legend in Puerto Lobos, though the only people that could verify for sure was members of a local gang that tried to rob them a few years ago and some desperate people in desperate situations being saved by ‘miracles.’ There are too many stories and rumors flying around them in their small coastal town.

“We’ll talk about this when I get back.” Sean said.

“You’re still getting the lube though, right? Because I have plans.”

“We’ll see.”

The walk down to the corner store was quiet, the sun sinking below the horizon, painting the sky in reds and golds. The streets were freckled with the usual riffraff, kids that don’t obey curfew, naive tourists, and wannabe gangsters. The wind was cool, salty, and humming, blowing the sand in little tornados around his feet.

The sea birds flew coastwise, their songs cresting over the dull roar of conversation around him. He took a deep breath, feeling something akin to peace wash over him. Puerto Lobos finally felt like home. He could see why dad loved it. He was probably walking the same path dad used to. He wondered if this was how dad felt when he would walk to the same corner store, talking to the same shop owner. What did dad think about? How did he feel growing up here? Were they sharing the same thoughts, but…

What would dad think about him and Daniel if he could’ve seen them last weekend, fucking each other in a dirty bathroom, if he knew Sean enjoyed every minute of it?

Sean sighed as he entered the small store. After the soft evening, the florescent lights of the store burned his eyes. He was hit with the heavy scent of industrial grade bleach, mixing with the sea air. It was warm in there, with only a small fan making a buzzing noise. The bells above the sliding glass door announced his arrival.

Cristobal didn’t even look up from his magazine as he sat behind the checkout counter, though the shotgun across his lap stated his mood.

“Hola.” Sean said.

“Hola, Sean. Como estas?” Cristobal asked, turning a page in his magazine.

“Muy bien. Y tu?”

“Bien.”

Sean smiled before moving through the brightly colored aisles and gathering the things on his list. He placed them all in the basket before slowly moving to the healthcare aisle. It was small, with some good painkillers he couldn’t get in the U.S., razors, band-aids, tampons, condoms, and…lube. He saw the type Daniel always buys; small, pink, water based—called Naughty. He picked it up, spent a few seconds reading the back before setting it down. He should let Daniel handle this shit but…he picked up a yellow box anyway. K-Y warming liquid. Fragrance free. Non greasy and gentle on sensitive areas.

Was he really going to do this?

He swallowed thickly and placed it in the basket.

Cristobal smirked when he scanned the lube. Sean’s face heated, but after that, it was pretty painless. He walked home, opened the door to find Daniel playing Overwatch in the living room. He looked so young when he’s gaming. It reminded Sean so much of the past.

“Big brother incoming.” Sean said as he closed the door behind himself.

“Do you need help putting up the groceries?” Daniel asked without taking his eyes off the television.

“Nah. Just keep doing you, enano.”

“Okay.”

The way their house was set up wasn’t too far off from their house in Seattle. The kitchen was still small and attached to the living room, divided by a small, white and black, marble island. There were sliding glass doors leading to the beach across the room from the living room door that lead to the street. There was a fifty-five-inch television that Daniel sat way too close too as he gamed, with a black leather couch behind him, a black leather recliner to the left of him, and an end table between the two, adorned with a small lamp. The floor was wooden and golden brown, scuffed by their shoes.

Sean placed the grocery bags on the island before putting the items in the away. He preheated the oven for the frozen pizzas.

He placed the box of lube in his pocket before going to sit on the sofa behind Daniel. He turned on the lamp on the end table, casting the living room in gold. He took out his sketch book from his discarded bag on the couch. Daniel was still, calm, soaked in the past. Better take advantage of this moment.

He drew the teen's shoulders, the sweeping curve of his back, his jagged, dark hair. He colored in the black tank top and added the shimmer of the television.

He felt himself heat when he went to draw the side of his lips. He could feel them on his mouth, on his stomach, on his cock. He hardened, remembering how solid Daniel feels on top of him and what his brother felt like inside of him.

He took a shuddery breath before placing his half-finished sketch to the side. He braced himself before going to kneel behind Daniel, wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders and kissing the top of his head. The teen smelled like their Old Spice shampoo and plain deodorant.

Daniel leaned back against him but kept playing the game. Sean was hard. He’d never initiated sex between them but now…

 _What’s wrong with you, dude_ _? He’s your brother._

Sean ran a hand down Daniel's chest until his fingers teased the hair on the teen's lower stomach. Daniel shuddered.

“Sean, I—”

“Just keep playing.”

Daniel nodded as Sean leaned over his shoulders and wrapped his fingers around Daniel's rapidly hardening cock. It was hot and thick in his hand as he stroked it as much as he could within the confines of Daniel's sweatpants. Daniel's breathing quickened and shallowed as he fumbled the buttons, causing Junkrat to let go of the payload. A flurry of words popped up on the side of the screen. It was a good thing Daniel wasn’t wearing the headset.

“Sean.” Daniel shuddered out. “Can we?”

Sean thumbed the tip of Daniel's cock, slick precome sticking to the digit. “Can we what?”

“Do it?”

“Do what?”

Daniel dropped the PlayBox controller and tried to turn but Sean placed his free arm around Daniel’s neck in a loose headlock, holding him still and making him take his slow strokes. Daniel was stronger than him, but in this moment, Sean was finally in control.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard.” Daniel said as he gripped Sean's forearm, hard enough to bruise. Sean flinched but he was getting used to it now.

“And if I don’t want it hard?”

“Then I’ll be gentle.”

“And if I don’t want it at all?”

“Hey, you started it!”

“Daniel.”

“I won’t make you.”

“Yeah, that’s the part you usually have a problem with.”

Daniel groaned when Sean tightened his grip, giving him a long, slow stroke. “Oh my God, Sean. How come this feels so much better when you do it?”

“Years of practice, dude.” Sean took his hand out of Daniel's pants and let his brother out of the headlock. He sat back as Daniel turned to him, knocking their mouths together. Sean quickly deepened it, drinking in the taste of soda. Daniel's mouth was hot and slick as their tongues touched, Sean’s erection getting even harder. Before he could think, Daniel maneuvered Sean until he was on his stomach, the side of his face against the hardwood flooring. Now Daniel had his arm around Sean's neck, pinning him down to the floor. His cock was hard against Sean's ass as he brushed his lips against Sean’s temple.

“Please tell me you bought the lube.” Daniel's voice was muffled in Sean's hair, his voice rumbling through him. He never stopped rubbing his cock against Sean.

“Fuck. Yeah, I did.” Sean groaned out, his cock pressed against the hard floor, brushing it with every push of Daniel's hips. “It’s in my pocket. Let me—”

“No. I'll get it.” Daniel used his free hand to feel around in Sean's pocket until he produced the box. Daniel sat back on his knees before ripping it open. Sean's breath was labored as he grabbed a throw pillow from the sofa to place under his head. He heard the squeak of lube being poured on to Daniel’s cock. The teen sighed as he stroked himself, before hooking his fingers in the band of Sean's pants and pulling them off.

Daniel’s strong fingers wrapped around the front of Sean's throat, his wet lips against Sean's temple. The slick, hot, head of Daniel’s cock was against his hole. Sean hitched, clenched his eyes shut, his cock making a mess against the floor. He was so hard it hurt.

Daniel pushed in the first inch with a gasp. At first, it always felt like he was too big for him to take—close to painful. The teen eased it in though, steadily pushing until he bottomed out—He was so deep inside of Sean. Tears collected in the corner of Sean's eyes with how good and overwhelming it felt as he let out a shuddery breath, Daniel's hand still cupped the front of his throat, the other pinning his hips down to the floor, making him take every inch of his cock.

“Oh fuck.” Sean sighed, clawing at his pillow as Daniel pounded into him. This was the hardest they've ever fucked, and it was the hottest thing in the world. What was wrong with him tonight?

“Sean.” Daniel cried out, the slapping of their skin together echoing through the room. Sean was definitely going to feel this in the morning. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sean groaned as he was filled again and again, knocking gasps out of him. Sean reached back and put a hand on Daniel’s hips, squeezing lightly, just to hold on to something. Daniel’s breathing was labored as he took his hand off Sean’s throat. Sean turned his head to the side and Daniel took that as his chance to kiss the corner of Sean’s mouth. He fucked Sean through it, muffling Sean’s moans with his lips. Sean was close so he tried to get up on his hands and knees, but Daniel held him down. Sean bit his lips before speaking. “Wait, Daniel, just let me…”

Daniel kept fucking him and Sean thinks the teen is ignoring him before Daniel reluctantly stopped, sat back on his knees, pulling out with a shudder.

“What, Sean?” He asked irritability.

“I just wanted to…Get adjusted.” Sean got to his hands and knees, using one hand to stroke his leaking cock, sighing as pleasure lit a fire under his skin.

“You look so hot.” Daniel said as he lent over Sean’s back, placing a hand on his shoulder, lining his cock against Sean's hole. “I’m going to put it in now.”

Sean nodded as Daniel stretched him again, using his hand on Sean's shoulder to pull him back on to his cock. Sean cried out as Daniel placed a hand on his hips, keeping him still as he fucked him. The teen always liked to restrain Sean somehow, hold him down and make him take it.

Sean bit his bottom lip, stroking himself in time with Daniel's thrusts, the teen nailing his prostate over and over. Sean comes before he knows it, spilling all over the hardwood flooring.

“Daniel.” He gasped as he slumped down back on to the floor, his skin washed with hungry sparks.

“I love it when you say my name like that.” Daniel sighed. The teen cupped the back of Sean's neck with one hand, gripped his hips with the other. He started fucking him hard enough to hurt. They needed more lube.

Before Sean could tell Daniel that, the teen pulled out, replacing his cock in Sean with his index and middle fingers, pressing them deep in him. He used his other hand to stroke himself for a good fifteen seconds before Sean felt something warm on his lower back—Daniel had come on him. It was simultaneously the grossest and hottest feeling in the world, though he felt marked—like it was just another way for Daniel to own him, like with the bruises.

Daniel took his fingers out of Sean before rubbing the come into Sean’s skin with his hand, breathing deeply and utterly fascinated.

“I’m sorry.” Daniel said. “I didn’t ask for permission.” 

Sean turned on his back to watch Daniel. The teen’s cheeks were flushed a tawny brown, his eyes were heavy lidded, his lips were parted. He was so pretty to look at.

“It’s okay, enano. I…liked it.” Sean said. Daniel smiled and pressed their lips together before moving back.

“That’s good.”

“I need a shower.” Sean said as he stood, winching in pain, but it was the most satisfying fuck they’ve had yet.

“I’ll get in with you.”

“Okay, but we’re just showering. No more funny business.”

“Okay, okay.” Daniel said.

The hot spray from the shower almost suffocated Sean—Daniel’s lips against his wasn’t helping as they slowly made out. Daniel respected Sean’s wishes not to go any further and surprisingly, they were out of the shower in a half an hour. They changed into clean clothes and finally put the pizza in the oven.

“I got another letter from mom today.” Daniel said from his place across from Sean, at the end of the table. “She wants to visit us.”

In the past seven years since they’ve been in Mexico, Karen had only visited once, mostly because she didn’t want the police to follow her to Puerto Lobos. He and Daniel are still on the FBI’s most wanted list.

The police had charged Karen with accessory after the fact and she’d served two years for it. Now though, due to the stature of limitations, they can’t fuck with her anymore, so he guessed it was safe.

“When?” Sean asked.

“In May. She wanted to come for my birthday, but she couldn’t.” Daniel said. “So, what should I tell her?”

“What do you want to tell her?”

“Yes. I miss her, Sean.”

“Then okay. But we have to cover our tracks. Call her from the payphone outside of town and tell her to come exactly on May first. No way otherwise. She can only stay a week, understand?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Daniel said. He was distracted. Sean frowned.

“Okay, spill it. What’s wrong?”

“Are we going to tell her about us? I mean, she’s our mom. She’s going to understand.”

“Daniel, what did I tell you?”

“That no one needs to know, but mom was cool with my power. She’d be cool with this too. Especially if she knew we were in love. I just…we only have one parent left and I want to be honest with her. I want to talk about this.”

“I said no.” Sean said. “It’s easier this way.”

“Fine.” Daniel said as he pushed away from the table. He took his plate and dumped the pizza crust in the garbage. He placed the dish in the sink. He walked to Sean, brushed his lips against his cheek before speaking again. “I’m wiped out. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, goodnight.”

“Love you, Sean.”

“Love you too.”

*

“Whatever happens, always remember…That you’re Daniel Diaz.”

“I promise, Sean.”

Sean’s eyes burned with tears. He’s so close to losing his enano forever. He’s probably facing life in prison. The only silver lining is the police had told him Daniel was too young to be charged and he’ll get to live with Claire and Stephen. His brother could have a normal, happy childhood, away from Sean, who’d hurt him when he thought he was helping him.

Agent Flores and her megaphone seemed so far away. It was just him and Daniel now, for the last time.

“Daniel, they told me…” Sean took a shuddery breath before speaking again. “They told me you’re too young to be charged…that you could live with Claire and Stephen.”

“So?” Daniel asked irritably.

“I think…Maybe you should—”

Daniel placed his hand on Sean’s jaw, and turned his head until they’re locking eyes. He pressed his mouth against Sean’s, swallowing whatever Sean was going to say next. It was a hard, closed mouth, forceful kiss, most likely to shut Sean up. Daniel didn’t pull back until both needed to breathe.

Daniel’s eyes were shiny with unshed tears. “Don’t say that. Let’s just get out of here.”

“Daniel.”

“I don’t want to live with grandma and grandpa. I want to stay with you. Please.”

“It’d be better for you if—”

“No! No! I’m going to stay with you! Even if I have to kill them all, we’re going to Mexico together!”

Sean hated that he felt the same way, but it would be better for Daniel if he could be raised by Claire and Stephen, but something inside Sean broke at that moment. All the right and wrong morals he clung to became grey. He didn’t know what was waiting for them in Puerto Lobos, but he knew he needed his enano with him, or this was all for nothing. He’d been maimed, beaten, heartbroken, starved—it was all worth it, for Daniel. He needed him.

“So, how does the story of the Wolf Brothers end?” Daniel asked, breaking Sean from his thoughts.

“They make it to the other side.”

*

Karen looked about the same as when he saw her last except she had a lock of silver hair sticking to her forehead, shining amongst the blonde. She wore a blue tank top, the collar dipping low, her amethyst in place as it always has been. She wore white shorts and sandals—the very picture of spring, the only thing off was the cigarette between her full lips.

She sat in the sand, watching the ocean, like she was talking to it. Like they were old friends.

She hadn't told Sean she’d arrived in Puerto Lobos, much less his backyard. He'd walked out to smoke and just found her there.

“Karen?” Sean asked, as if he wouldn’t recognize his own mother.

“Sean.” She said smoothly, in that chill way she always spoke, like she had everything figured out. It used to annoy him but lately, he'd been missing that side of her. If anyone could make sense of where he was in his life right now, it’s her. “Come sit with me.”

“I’ll go get Daniel.”

“No, let him sleep. He is still sleeping, right?”

“Yeah. He doesn’t exist before noon.”

Karen chuckled as Sean sat next to her, drawing his knees up and resting his arms on them. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before watching the ocean again.

“I wasn’t ready to see you.” Karen said.

“What do you mean?”

“You look exactly like your father when he was your age.”

“Is it bothering you?” Sean didn’t know why he asked that. It’s not like he could change it. He wished she would’ve said he was like his father, but he knew that wasn’t true. His father would’ve never made the mistakes Sean did. He would’ve never exposed Daniel to, well, him.

“No. It was just surprising. When you were a child, you looked like me.”

“Things change, I guess.” Sean said. “Daniel looks like you.”

“Hm.” Karen hummed around her cigarette before blowing out smoke. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure.” He stood, offered his hand to her. She smiled at him and took it, getting to her feet before wiping sand off her legs. She seemed smaller now. Guess he just grew.

He took her duffle bag and they walked in through the sliding glass door, leading to the kitchen.

“Your room's this way.” Sean said as he led her through the small hallway. He opened the door to the room they never used, since Daniel decided they were never sleeping alone again. It was spacious, with a queen size bed under the only window and a closet with a brown, slatted wood door. He’d swept the dark hardwood floor, Lysol'd, and made the bed. He'd opened the window, letting the cool salt of the sea drift in.

“I remember.” Karen said as she sat on the bed, placing her purse on the nightstand. Sean should’ve remembered this was the same room she’d slept in a couple of years ago. “You two seem to be doing alright for yourselves.”

“Yeah, we get by.” Sean said. It was getting awkward. He didn’t know what else to say so he placed the duffle bag on the floor next to his mother. “Are you hungry or thirsty or something?”

“No. I’m completely fine.”

Just then, the door directly across from the room Sean and Karen was in opened. Daniel came out of the room, thankfully wearing a t-shirt and pajamas. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, looking younger than he had in a while.

“Mom!” He gasped before coming into the room and engulfing her in a big hug. She wrapped her arms around him—Daniel's tall enough to kiss her on the forehead now. His smile was as pretty as a sunset. A part of Sean is envious at the chemistry they both had with each other. Another part of him is happy that Daniel is happy. That part wins every time.

“Oh, Danny. Let me take a good look at you.” Karen said as she pulled back, but she kept her fingers wrapped around his upper arms. “Wow, you’re so tall now. Handsome.”

“Thanks, mom.” Daniel said with a smile. “How was your trip?”

Sean tuned out after that, walking into the kitchen and putting on coffee. He got to work making pancakes, leaving out the hot sauce for Karen. He could hear Daniel and Karen having a deep conversation, getting on like no time has passed. Like they were actually mother and son, while Sean felt like she was just a really good friend to him.

They came out a little while later and they all had breakfast. They spent the day catching up on years’ worth of news. When early evening had set in, they were all on the back porch watching the sea and drinking beers. It was almost perfect. If only they had dad. He was supposed to be here.

Daniel's phone rang and he excused himself to their bedroom. So now, Sean and Karen sat in the beach chairs, watching the sunset. She had offered him a cigarette and he'd taken it.

“So, how’s the Mad Bomber of King County?” Karen teased. That’s what the media had called him—attributing Daniel’s explosions to Sean being a bomb building terrorist. Back in the states, he’s an unsolved mystery, a villain. There had been tons of television shows, magazines, and books on him but as they say, truth is stranger than fiction.

Sean laughed. “He’s…good. How’s his accomplice?”

“She’s good.”

Sean smiled and took a drag of his cigarette as they fell into silence. Karen coughed before speaking again.

“What’s her name?” She asked, glancing at his neck before meeting his eyes again. It took a second for Sean to get what she meant. When he did, his face heated. She had seen the hickey Daniel left.

“Oh, I, um, Maru.” Sean forced out. He was never a good liar. He's even worse when he’s been drinking, like now.

“What’s she like?”

“Well, she’s…a force of nature. She scares me sometimes.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’ve…destroyed so much, but we did it just so we could be together. And now we are and I’m not sorry, for what we did. I’d do it all again, but I’ve made a lot of mistakes and I think…I’m paying for them.”

“That was honest.” Karen said. “Destroying, mistakes…she sounds like one hell of a girl.”

“She is.”

“Do you love her?”

“Of course. I’d die for her but it’s…”

“Complicated?”

“That’s one word for it.” Sean said.

Karen chuckled. “Maybe I’ll get to meet her.”

Daniel came back then, explaining that the phone call was from his friend Antonio.

Daniel sat too close to Sean, placing his hand on Sean’s lower back. Sean’s stomach sank but Karen didn’t seem to notice as they talked into the small hours of the morning. 

*

“Sean.” Daniel sighed out. His arm was clamped around Sean’s waist, keeping him in place as he rubbed his cock against Sean’s ass. He was hot against Sean’s back as they spooned in their bed. It was dark in the room, only the hazy moonlight over the ocean to see by.

“Stop it. Seriously.” Sean said.

Daniel hadn't listened to him when he’d asked him to stop five minutes ago but the teen sighed this time before loosening his grasp on Sean. Sean turned on his back while Daniel remained on his side, watching him.

“We haven’t done anything in forever.”

“Try two days.” Sean said. “We talked about this. Not when Karen’s here.”

“Why? I’ll be quiet.”

“You’re never quiet.”

“I never had to be.” Daniel said as he ran a finger down the vein in Sean's arm before threading their fingers together, watching Sean with those weirdly innocent, doe eyes. “C’mon. I know you want to.”

Sean squeezed Daniel's hand, hating how good it felt just to be holding hands with his brother, especially when said brother was trying to coerce him into sex for the millionth time. Maybe always being sexually available to Daniel had more drawbacks than Sean initially feared. The teen felt entitled to him. It was cute when Daniel was four feet something and only wanted Sean's attention, not to fuck him every five minutes.

Daniel untangled their hands and slowly dragged his fingers under Sean's shirt, his fingernails leaving thin, hot trails until his palm landed above Sean’s heart.

Sean took a shuddery breath. “How about we give each other hand jobs?”

“Lame.” Daniel said as he trailed a finger down, hooking it in the waistband of Sean’s pajamas, pressing a hot, wet kiss to Sean's cheek before whispering against his tingling skin. “I want to fuck you.”

“That’s not going to happen, dude.” Sean said. “Hand job. Take it or leave it.”

Daniel frowned against Sean's jaw before moving to sit up against the headboard. Sean thinks maybe the teen decided to leave it, but when Sean went to sit next to him, Daniel placed his hand on Sean's shoulder to keep him down.

“Open your mouth.” Daniel said. Sean took a deep breath before doing so. Daniel slowly pushed his index and middle finger past Sean's lips. They were salty and heavy on his tongue and pushing in further until they hit the back of his throat. Sean coughed, swallowing the spit that pooled under his tongue. They’d done this before, Sean getting Daniel’s fingers wet before guiding them inside himself. Sean's stomach sinks—it never fails to remind him that when Daniel was a toddler, Sean would take the kid's little fingers in his mouth to play with him, earning him a huge smile. Dad had a picture of them doing just that in the living room.

Daniel dragged his fingers out of Sean's mouth, leaving a trail of spit down Sean’s chin. The teen then put his wet fingers around his own cock before stroking it.

“Can we…can you.” Daniel was uncharacteristically hesitant. Sean knew where this was going.

“You want me to suck your dick.”

“Yeah. I mean, we’ve never tried—well, we sorta did in the restroom of that bar but…”

“One word and we're stopping.” Sean said as moved to lay on his stomach between Daniel's legs. The teen nodded as Sean pulled down the waist band of Daniel’s pajamas before circling the base of Daniel's cock in his hand. It was hard and thick as always. Sean didn’t know if it would fit into his mouth. He slowly put the tip in, almost gagging at the heavy taste of precome dripping on his tongue. Daniel had covered his own mouth to keep his moans in as Sean tried to get adjusted, sliding it farther into his mouth—it was definitely bigger than Daniel's fingers. He sucked experimentally, rubbing his tongue on the underside of Daniel’s hot cock, one of the teen’s hands fisted the sheets while the other one stayed clamped over his mouth. He was beating back groans and sighs. Sean’s not ready for Daniel to slightly move his hips, pushing in deep enough for Sean to choke, making his throat sore. Daniel quickly moved back, until the tip of his cock was resting against Sean’s lips.

“Sorry.” Daniel whispered.

“It’s okay. Just warn me next time.”

Daniel nodded before threading his fingers through Sean’s on the bed as Sean took him in his mouth again. He held still, letting Daniel shallowly thrust his cock in and out of his mouth. Sean’s jaw ached. Pornos made this look so much easier.

Sean was so hard it hurt. He rubbed his cock against the mattress to relieve some of the pressure. He wanted to be fucked badly but he couldn’t back down now or Daniel will never take him seriously. The teen barely listens as it is.

Sean placed a hand on Daniel’s hip to stop him from rocking before he took the teen’s cock out of his mouth. He gave a slow lick of the underside from the hilt to the tip, in a way he imagines Maru doing to him.

Daniel gasped, biting his fist before guiding his cock back in Sean’s mouth.

Sean slowly took it into the back of his mouth like he does Daniel's fingers. It stretched out his throat. To Daniel's credit, the teen stayed still as Sean swallowed around the tip. Daniel shivered under his touch.

“Sean.” Daniel whispered breathlessly. “I’m gonna come.”

Before Sean could take his mouth off him, Daniel came, flooding Sean’s mouth with salty come. Sean coughed as Daniel moved back, a string of come and spit attached from Sean’s mouth to Daniel’s cock. Sean’s stomach turned and he debated spitting it out, but it would make a mess on the bed, so he swallowed it. It was bitter, warm, and a mouthful—he didn’t think it would be so much, but it didn’t taste as bad as he thought it would.

“Wow.” Daniel said as he raked his fingers through Sean's hair. “That was…great.”

Sean sat up on his knees and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He took a deep breath before cupping his own cock through his pajamas.

“I’ll do you now.” Daniel said.

“No, just kiss me while I…” Sean always had a problem verbalizing his needs when he was with Daniel, a small part of his brain still thought the teen was still a kid, and that Sean shouldn’t be saying or doing anything sexual to him.

Daniel didn’t wait for him to finish before pressing their lips together, quickly deepening it, no doubt drinking in the taste of his own come. Sean freed his own erection and wrapped his fingers around himself stroking into his tight grip as he kissed Daniel as hard as he could, the teen sighing into his mouth. He came in his hand, smothering his groan into his brother's mouth.

He pulled back before wrapping his arms around Daniel. This was Sean's favorite part, when they would cuddle. He misses this part of their relationship, where they didn’t need to have sex first, they would just lie in each other’s arms for hours. He oddly misses their lean cabin days. It was just him and Daniel, no one for miles around.

They were both so innocent back then.

Daniel rested his chin in the dip where Sean's neck met his shoulders. He was so warm against him as he tangled his fingers in Sean's shirt and kept them pressed together tight, as if he’ll never see him again if he let go.

Finally, Sean pulled back before lying on the bed. He glanced at the glowing red numbers of the clock. 1:59am. He needed to go to bed because they had work tomorrow, plus he was finally going to show Karen around Puerto Lobos.

“I love you, Sean.”

“I love you too, Daniel.

*

The radio was turned down into a mumble as Sean drove their cherry red Toyota Camry. It was a few generations old but was as good as new. He'd fixed it up for Daniel's birthday, but found himself using it often. Daniel was more interested in his motorcycle anyway.

Karen sat in the passenger's seat with a virgin cigarette between her lips. The sea air tussled her hair.

It was just her and him today. Daniel had gone to play video games and drink beers with his squad. He’s pretty sure they knew about Daniel’s powers, but there were no articles in the papers yet so he didn’t worry about it.

“So,” Sean took a deep breath. He never knew what to say to her. “What are things in the states like?”

“New president. Old shit.” Karen said lighting her cigarette. She blew out a gas leak of smoke. It curled around her face before fleeing out of the open window. “You’re not missing anything.”

“Okay. How’s Claire and Stephen?”

“Fine, as far as I know.”

Sean frowned. Something was wrong. Karen was being more aloof than usual.

Sean didn’t realize he was squeezing the steering wheel until his hands ached. He loosened his grip before pulling into the crowded parking lot of Alfonso’s—the diner they decided on.

He reached over, turning off the radio. Silence slammed down on them, the car still rumbling. He didn’t turn it off because he had the feeling they wouldn’t be staying for lunch.

Sean took a deep breath before speaking.

“Karen, is something wrong?”

“You tell me.”

“Did Daniel tell you?”

“He didn’t have to.” Karen took a drag of her cigarette. “I just hope you know what you’re doing, Sean. Like I said, this is your one life.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sean said.

“So, you were talking about Daniel?”

“What?”

“Was there ever a Maru?”

“There is but she…Yeah, I was talking about Daniel.” Sean said.

“I see.”

“I know it’s wrong and I know we shouldn’t but we…I didn’t—” _Really have a choice_. Is what he wanted to say, but he couldn’t. He wanted Karen to know Daniel as mother and son. If he told her how this really began, he’ll be destroying his brother in her eyes forever. It’s better if he just took the blame. All of it. Just like in Seattle. He needed to protect Daniel, even in this way. “We’re in love.”

Karen blew out smoke, waiting a second too long before speaking. “Be honest with me, Sean.”

“Yeah?”

“How old was he? When you started this?”

Sean sighed. She thinks he groomed him—in a way he did, Sean guesses. Beating up that asshole in the gas station, stealing, killing the cougar, the robbery, killing Lisbeth, cops at the border. Selfishly dragging Daniel to Mexico when his brother could’ve lived with Claire and Stephen. Making his brother dependent on him as a dad, mentor, and brother. Making himself his brother’s world.

_Yeah, great role model, Sean._

“It started a couple of weeks ago. He was sixteen.”

“How soon did it turn physical?”

“We…didn’t—”

“I heard you last night.”

“It happened soon after we…got together.”

“Hm.” Karen said. She was expressionless before shrugging. “Alright.”

“You don’t think we’re…weird?”

“Everyone’s weird, but Sean, I need to hear Daniel's side of it. If you're hurting—”

“Yeah. I’m the one who’s hurting him.” Sean said bitterly enough for Karen to be slightly taken aback.

“What—”

“It’s nothing.” Sean said. “Let’s go inside.”

They don’t say much to each other in the diner but when they’re about to leave, Karen places a large paper bag she’d been carrying in front of him. He forces himself to smile at her before opening it.

It was a Wolf Squad hoodie; the same one he'd been wearing since he was fifteen except it was brand new.

“Thanks, Karen.” He said.

“Mmhmm.”

*

Sean had his arms folded as he watched the scuffed hardwood flooring beyond his feet. He was sitting on the couch next to Daniel, who was on the left of him near the end table. Karen was sitting in a leather recliner to the right of Daniel.

“…. So yeah. We're in love and we're going to be together forever.” Daniel said. He reached over and basically pried Sean's arm from its folded position so they could hold hands. Too hard as always.

“Right, Sean?” Daniel continued when nobody spoke for a couple of seconds.

“Right.” Sean said, earning him a big smile from Daniel and a blank look from Karen. 

“Danny, are you sure?” Karen said, sounding more understanding than she'd had in years. She hadn’t spoken to Sean that way earlier. She saw him as the aggressor—just like the police did.

“Yeah! How dad felt about you is how I feel about Sean. He’s my soulmate.”

“And you say it started with a kiss?”

“Yeah, I kissed him on the beach a couple of weeks ago. We started having—"

“Dude, she gets it.” Sean said.

“I do.” Karen said before putting on a strained smile. “Well, that’s that I suppose. If both of you are happy, who am I to judge?”

“Thanks, mom.” Daniel said.

“Sure thing, Danny.” Karen leaned over to ruffle his hair before she stood. “Well, I’m heading to bed. We're still going to the fair tomorrow, right?”

“Oh, for sure.” Daniel said.

“Sean?” Karen prompted when Sean didn’t say anything.

“Yeah.” He said quietly.

“Good night, boys.”

“Night, mom.”

It was silent enough in the living room to hear Karen's door close.

Daniel moved closer to Sean before putting his arm around Sean’s shoulders. He brushed his lips against Sean’s jaw, letting them linger there.

“How come you didn’t tell her how we really got together?” Sean asked rhetorically, bitterly. He knew exactly why Daniel conveniently left that out. He felt his brother frown against his face.

“Because I’m not stupid.” Daniel said. “She’ll think…”

“You raped me?”

“Yeah.”

“You did.”

“Yeah, but she doesn’t need to know that.” Daniel said as if they were just talking about a little white lie, like when Daniel used to steal Choco-crisp bars out of the fridge when dad pretended he wasn’t looking. “It worked out in the end, right? You love me and I love you so it shouldn’t matter how it started.”

“Things like that do matter, Daniel. It’s just—”

“Oh my god, Sean. I don’t need another lecture from you.” Daniel said as he untangled himself from his brother. “We’re done talking about this. It’s over, okay?”

“Daniel, listen—”

“I said it's over.” Daniel said. “You better listen to me.”

“Or you’ll do what?” Sean said, standoffishly for the first time since they’ve started doing whatever this was. Between Karen accusing him of being a child molester and Daniel using him as a sex toy, he was just over it. Damn the consequences.

“You think just because mom's here things are different? Don’t be stupid. I'd still fuck you in front of her and you couldn’t do anything to stop me.”

“Great. You’re threatening to rape me again.” Sean said before sighing. “What’s wrong with you, man? Am I that bad of a big brother? That you hate me so much that you only want to use me for sex?”

“I don’t…hate you, Sean. I love you more than anything in the world.” Daniel said. “And it’s not just about sex. I could have sex with anyone. It's about…” Daniel trailed off, suspiciously. Sean knew he wasn't going to finish. This was one of the rare times the teen had held his tongue.

“Owning me.” Sean said.

“I just want you to know you’re mine.” Daniel shrugged casually. “Not Finn's or Maru's or anyone else’s.”

“Daniel…”

“And you own me too. We own each other.” Daniel said. “The sooner you realize that the sooner we could move on with our lives.”

“You can’t just own a person.”

“Watch me.” Daniel said curtly. “I’m going to bed. You better let this go. I mean it.”

Daniel didn’t wait for Sean to say anything. He just left the room and left Sean to be torn apart by his own thoughts and regret.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are. You guys asked for it back and here it is with slightly more story. I hope you enjoy it.  
> The title is from "Blood Brothers" by Nicole Dollanganger.  
> Unbeta'd.  
> Tell me what you think!! Thank you for reading!


End file.
